


Tournament of the Hummingbirds

by PopsicleF17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Pining, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, college students, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsicleF17/pseuds/PopsicleF17
Summary: Hummingbird’s are small, brightly colored, hard to see and impossible to catch. These Hummingbirds are the same but bigger, faster, stronger and holding a volleyball tournament for high school students to play against the big college volleyball teams. No one knows what college kids are like; but these college kids are not what they expected.





	Tournament of the Hummingbirds

Hinata was biking to school when he noticed something interesting on the TV in a shop window. The volume was faint but he could recognize the sounds of a volleyball match; crowd cheering, ball hitting the floor and players hands, the grunts and yells of the different players on the court. When he walked closer to watch the game he was surprised to see guys _and_ girls on the same team playing against a men’s team. The coed team had white jerseys with gold and light blue accent marks on the sides, shoulders and numbers on the front and back. The tight shorts were white like the jersey with light blue and gold stripes on the sides.

Hinata watched with wide eyes as the player #1; a large man thick with muscle under his dark brown skin, dark green sports sunglasses covering his eyes, dark maroon brown hair half shaved and dyed a cool silver on one side, leaped up and spiked the ball with astounding power. The middle blockers that were supposed to block him fled in fear at his power; Hinata gasping in shock when the ball hit the floor and popped from the force of the powerful spike.

“Oh wow..” Hinata gasped out in amazement; he never saw a ball break before.

The ball flew onto the coed’s side of the court coming close to hitting the floor but their Libero; a short girl with pink flushed peach skin and pastel purple and green hair spiked up like Bokuto’s, flew to the floor and hit it back into the air. The ball went flying up and was set by #2; a very tall and big woman with pale skin and ash blond hair tied into a long braid, set it into the air. # 6; a man a few inches taller than Hinata himself with pale blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail and tanned skin spiked the ball with surprising strength. The ref’s whistle blew signaling another point won for the coed team.

Hinata’s breath caught in his throat when the teams # 10 strolled onto the court; switching out with # 6. She was about as tall as Shimizu-Senpai with dark olive skin and dark brown eyes; long dyed ice blue hair with the black roots showing braided into twin French braids and thrown over her shoulders. The game started again with the opposite team serving; ball received by the small chubby Libero again. She shouted something incoherent then leaped to her feet; nose bloody from smashing it on the ground. The ball went flying up; the tall and big setter jumping jump into the air and setting it. Hinata watched with batted breath as # 10 leaped into the air from the middle of the court and spiked the ball across the net.

The ball was unfoundedly was blocked but Hinata yelled in shock and amazement as the same # 10 managed to run from her spot form the middle of the court to the net and slide so her high kicked leg kicked the ball backwards; off the floor and into the waiting hand of # 3. # 3 was another big girl; not as tall or as big as #2, with dyed short red hair pulled into two tiny pigtails and pale almost white skin. The woman spiked the ball from the edge of the court and scored a point when the players on the other side dived for the fast ball. The ref’s whistle blew again; the crowd losing it as fans jumped up from their seats and waved giants signs and banged bottles together.

**“And with that the Hummingbirds win the first set!”** The announcer shouted, sounding just as pumped as the cheering crowd.

**“While our stunning and marvelous Hummingbird’s take a break before the next set let’s remind those watching that Hachidori University; home of the Hummingbird’s, will be hosting a tournament for High School Volleyball teams to be playing against college level teams. The tournament will take place at the end of the week and will last for the next two months. Each player from the Hummingbird’s will choose _one_ ; only one so chances of being chosen are slim, team to participate in the tournament, who knows your team could be chosen! Tune in later tonight to see if your High school was chosen!” **

Hinata stood there for a few moments; eyes locked on # 10 drinking form her water bottle, before a huge smile split across his face and he hopped onto his bike. He pedaled as fast as he could to school; classes didn’t even started yet but he was already jittery and impatient for practice to start. Just wait until the team heard about the tournament!

~

Hinata was bouncing in his seat; just about to leap right out of his chair; the footage of the Hummingbird’s volleyball match still fresh in his mind. His stomach filled with excited butterflies thinking about playing against those highly skilled players; fear came sneaking in when he thought of blocking # 1’s ball crushing spikes. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of classes for the day Hinata was sprinting out of the classroom and towards the clubroom before the other students could even gather their stuff around.

When the small middle blocker made it too the clubroom he burst through the door and opened his mouth to start yelling his arrival and exciting news. But he ran so fast he was the first out of everyone so he just barged into an empty room. Hinata had only a little time to pout about it as he soon joined by the three third years.

“Oh Hinata you’re early today!” Suga cheerily spoke; eyes squinting with his bright smile.

“Don’t tell me you ran all the way here without Kageyama, won’t he be mad that you ditched him?” Daichi asked, walking into the room with Asahi and Suga fallowing him.

“I had a good reason too!” Hinata shouted; cheeks flushed with excitement.

“D-did you and Kageyama have a fight?” Asahi asked.

“What no, I just found out that a college team is hosting an awesome tournament; their gunna pick high school teams to come play against them! We get to play against a college team!” Hinata shouted with absolute joy and leaped into the air over and over again in his excitement.

The third years faces fell; they knew exactly what tournament Hinata was talking about. Suga fixed Daichi with a sad look expecting Daichi to be the one to let Hinata’s hopes down; Asahi was too cowardly to do it and Suga was just too kind. Daichi sighed in defeat; Suga had him wrapped his finger.

“Listen Hinata about that Tournament..just…don’t get your hopes up too high.”

“Huh, why not?”

Daichi crossed his arms. “The Hummingbirds hold a Tournament like this every year and every year Karasuno has not been invited.”

Hinata’s face fell. “Even with the little giant on the team?” Daichi nodded solemnly.

Hinata’s mood instantly fell; what was the point of being excited for a tournament if he couldn’t even go.

“Oh…I see..”

Suga could feel his heart ripping to shreds at Hinata’s devastated face; watching as the tiny middle blocker slowly changed into his practice clothes. Practice was going to be a sad one today.

~

Practice went relatively well with nothing out of the ordinary; the only thing out of the ordinary was how quiet Hinata was. He didn’t yell for more tosses; or really yell in general, it left the entire team concerned. Noya and Tanaka tried their hardest; even though they didn’t know why he was so down in the dumps, but all of their attempts failed. Even Kageyama couldn’t cheer him up and he was dating orange haired boy.

The team was now standing around Sakanoshita eating meat buns Daichi had bought for them; giving Hinata an extra one to cheer him up. It didn’t work. Hinata miserably stuffed his second meat bun in his mouth and chewed slowly; hazel eyes staring down at the ground as he chewed. Kageyama nudged his small boyfriend with his arm; both of them sitting next to each other on the bench, Hinata didn’t respond except for laying his head on Kageyama’s arm and sniffling.

“What exactly did you say to make Hinata this sad?”

Kageyama said in an angry tone; looking directly at Tsukishima. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and shrug not even bothering to correct Kageyama that he was not the one to sadden Hinata this time around.

“Tsukishima didn’t do anything Kageyama.” Daichi spoke up. “It was me he found about a tournament and I had to let him know Karasuno wouldn’t be able to go.”

Tanaka and Noya jolted in anger; they knew exactly what Daichi was talking about.

”Bah who cares about those stupid Hummingbird’s!? Their too stuck up to acknowledge Karasuno’s power!” Tanaka growled; pulling one of his scary faces.

“The only good thing about that are their pretty girl players!” Noya mocked; small flush spreading across his face thinking about all the pretty girls in their cute uniforms.

“Heh, well said Noya!”

Hinata still looked sad even with Tanaka and Noya yelling and gushing about the pretty girls of Hachidori University.  Kageyama noticed and nuzzled his nose into Hinata’s hair; tightening his arm around Hinata’s shoulders. Usually a good snuggling id enough to cheer him up but Hinata still looked down the dumps; still sadly chewing on his meat bun.

“Well who knows maybe this year we’ll get invited?” Yamaguchi spoke up; trying to be optimistic.

“Doubt it.”

“C’mon Tsukki I’m trying to be positive!”

Tsukishima shrugged again and brought his headphones over his ears; signaling he wasn’t going to be socializing anymore.

“Well I think Yamaguchi has a point.” Suga spoke up with a positive aura. “Who knows, maybe we finally caught their attention.”

Daichi huffed. “I don’t mean to sound like such a downer but I doubt it; Hachidori is a high level university. The only students that are able to get either get in with their money or with an unfathomable amount of skills. There’s no way-“

“Quick come inside Hachidori’s choosing schools for the tournament!” Takeda-sensei shouted as he ripped open the door to the shop.

~

The team was huddled up close in front of the small T.V; Ukai not even bothering to tell them to move back. On the screen were the players of the Hachidori Universities Hummingbirds. All the players sat in some sort of suite like room; most likely their clubroom. They all had white boards in their hands and were scribbling onto them with black dry erase markers.

“Alright seems the Hummingbird’s have chosen! Show em’ kids!” The team’s supposed coach exclaimed.

She was of average height with thick wavy black hair with grey streaks cascading from a low ponytail; she obviously in her late 50’s with the age lines on her face. Her eyes were a deep green and crinkled with mirth; pale skin still glowing. She wore the same tracksuit as the players; white jacket and pants with gold and light blue accent marks.

The captain of the team; #1, turned his whiteboard and and showed the camera; Shiratorizawa written out in neat letters.

Tanaka tsked in anger. “Course big guy would choose Shittytorizawa; bastard’s from there anyway.”

“It was pretty much guaranteed they would be going.” Yamaguchi mumbled.

Next up was # 2, she sat with her legs crossed and back straight sitting like a proper lady. Her sign had the name of some sort of college written on it in neat letters: “Woman’s Team” written underneath the name.

# 3 held up her sign next; blushing and averting her bright blue eyes away from the camera, she practically hid behind her sign. Another unknown college’s name scribbled against the white board.

# 4; their tiny Libero, held up her sign with a confident smirk on her face. Fukurodani boy’s team sat messily scribbled across her whiteboard; a tiny drawing of an owl sitting in the corner.

“Hey she kinda looks like that Bokuto guy.” Asahi offhandedly commented.

Noya stared at the screen with a deep flush on his face; staring at the pretty Libero with stars in his eyes. His flush deepened when Tanaka nudged him and wiggled his eyebrows; he knew what was going through Noya’s head.

The teams number five held up her sign; a high class high school written down on her board. She was big like # 2, 3 and 4; standing at the same height as # 3. Her hair was long and dark brown with sunny blond streaks going through it.

The rest of the team lifted their signs and announced the teams; so far Karasuno has not been chosen but Aoba Johsai, Nekoma and Date Tech along with other colleges and high school teams. It was a mix of girls and boys teams which isn’t a surprise giving that Hachidori was a coed team.

“Hinata your so lucky to share your number with such a pretty girl.” Tanaka sighed; eyes still glued to the pretty middle blocker on the screen.

Hinata didn’t answer; waiting with baited breath as the last player came onto the screen. She was…huge, and that was an understatement. She was hunched up; trying to hide behind her hair and massive shoulders. Her skin was a bit darker than the captains; curly hair coal black covering her eyes but did nothing to cover the rest of her face which was sweating profusely.

“Ha she’s about as big of a coward as you Asahi!” Noya mocked.

“A-ah I’m not-“

“Shh quiet Asahi she’s gunna speak!” Daichi scolded punching the bigger man in the arm.

Asahi whined and moved closer to Suga; at least Suga was too distracted by the TV to hit him for being weak.

~

“It’s okay Hyouga just take your time.” Hattori Kagayaku cooed softly stroking her delicate hand down the hard muscle of Hyouga’s muscular back.

Her younger sister was rather big; constantly working out to try and distract her mind from her severe anxiety but sometimes it wasn’t enough. Even though she was the youngest of the three Hattori sister’s she was the biggest and the strongest. She stood at 6ft 3in with biceps bigger than Kagayaku’s head; but she was also the weakest mentally and usually cowered behind her tiny big sister.

“Do you want me to read it Hyouga?” Hattori Kairo asked; holding her hand out for the whiteboard clutched in a white knuckle grip.

Kairo was the middle sister; standing only a few inches taller than Kagayaku with very obvious muscle definition.

“N-no I..I c-can…”

Kagayaku huffed fondly at her baby sister and reached into her pocket to pull out a little hair clip decorated with strawberry’s. She grabbed Hyouga’s over grown bangs and pinned them back with the clip; revealing big watery hazel eyes.

“Try again Hyou, you don’t have to look in the camera if you don’t want too.”

Hyouga swallowed audibly and slowly raised up the sign; Karasuno boy’s team written on the board.

~

“WE GOT INVITED WOOH!” Hinata shouted with absolute glee and excitement; he turned to face to stunned faces of the team, Ukai’s cigarette falling out of his mouth. “SEE MY HOPES WEREN’T FOR NOTHING!”

Noya and Tanaka started screaming with glee as well both lifting Hinata into the air with how excited they were. Eventually the rest of the team joined in; except Tsukki, completely ignoring what was going on the TV now all they cared about was the opportunity of a life time they were going to have.

When Kageyama walked Hinata home that night the cold winter air was filled with the endless chatter from Hinata; the tiny middle bounced around with excitement, well bounced as best as he could while holding onto Kageyama’s hand. Winter started about a week ago but it was already cold with snow falling slightly and the sidewalks slick with ice. Hinata almost slipped several times but his grip on Kageyama’s hands kept him from landing butt first on the sidewalk.

“And then she kicked it; kicked it Kageyama! And then the other girl spiked it right from the edge of the court! And then that big guy with the cool hair spiked it so hard the blockers ran away and the ball broke; it broke Kageyama like ‘Bwahh’!”

Kageyama remained silent not at all reacting to Hinata’s excitement. Hinata furrowed his brows and reached up to smack Kageyama on the nose making the taller boy jolt in shock and a surprised grunt gurgle noise. Kageyama glared down at him but didn’t yell and call him a dumbass like Hinata was expecting. Something wasn’t right here.

“What’s wrong Kageyama-kun aren’t you excited to play against a college team?”

Kageyama made a disgruntled face that faded to a bitter expression. “I am happy to have this chance but I don’t think this is going to be as fun as you think.”

Hinata tilted his head in confusion. “It’s just that…how fun is it gunna be to just lose over and over again to a bunch of college kids?”

It was quiet for a few moments before Hinata broke the silence. “It won’t be like that, we’ve improved so much in such a short time. And besides as long as you’re by my side I can fly and that’s all that matters, right?”

Kageyama flushed red and muttered a positive reply; one that Hinata didn’t hear.

“Eh, what was that Kageyama?” Hinata teased; looking up at his boyfriend with big brown eyes.

“I said of course I’ll be by your side dumbass, let’s just go home already.”

Hinata smiled brightly and leaped onto his boyfriend with joyous laughter; small hands struggling to hold onto Kageyama’s winter jacket. Kageyama made some weird choking gurgling noise and nearly slipped on the slick sidewalk but managed to grab the short brick wall with one of his hands; his other wrapped around Hinata’s waist to keep him from falling.

“Dumbass don’t do that I could’ve dropped you!” Kageyama yelled but made no move to put the smaller boy down.

“I know you won’t drop me Kageyama you love me too much too!” Hinata snuggled his blushing face into the warm scarf covering Kageyama’s neck; letting himself be carried the rest of the walk home.

Kageyama complained about how ‘heavy’ Hinata was on the walk home but Hinata knew he was lying; Kageyama didn’t even break a sweat carrying him home. Although Kageyama did make him walk up the hill on his own knowing that as soon as the front door opened Natsu would come running out and jump on them. When they got to the front door of Hinata’s house Hinata reached into his bag to pull out his keys but Kageyama grabbed the fabric of his sleeve to get his attention.

“Mm what is it-?” Hinata was silenced by the gentle kiss Kageyama planted on his lips.

When they separated Kageyama dug out the keys himself and proceeded to unlock the door like nothing happened. Hinata blushed bright red and smiled gently; as long as Kageyama was by his side nothing could go wrong.

 

~

 

Hachidori University was bathed in moonlight; snow slowly falling from the sky in soft flakes. The large dorm building casted a large shadow of the sidewalk; almost all of the lights in the building were on even with it being so close to midnight. In one of the dorm rooms sat four girls sitting around in the living room; two girls sat on the couch with their computers on their laps while two others sat on the floor playing with a fluffy cat.

“Hey Kou says hi and says and also say’s to give Frost belly kisses for him.” One of the girls spoke up: Oshiro Shinrin; Hachidori’s Libero.

She was sitting with her legs sprawled out onto the coffee table with her red laptop sitting on her lap and large white great horned owl sitting on her head. Her hair was down from the Bokuto spikes it usually was styled in and messily framed her face; pastel purple and green strands framing her flushed cheeks. Her owl flapped its wings a little to get comfy before settling down again; squishy feathery body squishing down to a ball as she cooed softly in content.

Shinrin is a history major; Ancient Greece being her favorite time period to study, she was planning on being a archeologist. She was already planning on working in Kagayaku on the other end is a Art major; mostly focusing on traditional art and hoping to find a career in the manga industry.

Kagayaku loomed over the cat before face planting into the cat’s belly and making obnoxious kissing noises. The cat; a Japanese Bobtail named Frost, meowed and attacked Kagayaku’s hair with a more playful nature then actual anger. Kagayaku pulled back with a disgusted face and started pulling out cat hair from her mouth and tried her best not to swallow any.

“Hey Hyouga?” Hattori Kairo called out; gaining the attention of her younger sister.

Kairo was a year and a half younger then Kagayaku; having gotten accepted to Hachidori due to her way higher than average intelligence especially with engineering. Her skin suffered from vitiligo; patches of light tan skin covering her dark olive skin; she used to be heavily bullied for it but now she doesn’t care in the slightest. Her hair was similar to Kagayaku’s; dyed the same color with the black roots showing, hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Hyouga; the youngest Hattori but also the biggest, was born a half a year after Kairo with many birth complications. She planned on being an Archeologist like Shinrin but with more focus on dinosaurs.

“A-ah yes?”

“Why did you choose Karasuno; I mean I’m sure they’re a great team but I never heard of them”

Hyouga didn’t really know how to answer and frantically looked to Kagayaku for help. Kagayaku huffed a small laugh and held Hyouga’s big hand; it always calmed her down to hold her hand. Kagayaku raised her eyebrows and gently coaxed her ‘little’ sister to speak. Hyouga was already shaking from anxiousness; anxiety sucked, and took a harsh swallow and deep breath to get the words out.

“A-ah well t-th-there…ten…i-is l-like….” Hyouga trailed off awkwardly; gesturing towards Kagayaku with a stiff arm.

“There number 10 reminds her of me.” Kagayaku summarized; Hyouga nodding shyly to confirm.

“Valid.” Shinrin mumbled.

Kairo shrugged her shoulders and nodded; taking the response as valid enough. Hyouga took a sigh of relief at not having to talk anymore and gathered up Frost in her arms; burying her face into the cat’s vibrating tummy.

“You know I’m real excited for this tournament.” Kagayaku spoke up; leaning back on her hands and looking up at the ceiling. “It be real fun to play against the boys again and completely destroy them.” Kagayaku finished with a toothy smirk.

Shinrin let out what sounded very closely to an evil laugh; Hyouga jolted in fear and crawled behind her older sister, too big for it to be even called hiding. Kairo smirked too chuckling under breath with an evil gleam in her eyes.

“Hell yeah it will be! Ha just wait until those kids get an eyeful of the Hattori quick attack; they’ll be pissin’ in their shorts!” Shinrin cackled throwing her head back with a laugh similar to Bokuto’s; her owl screeched in agitation and flew to her perch in the corner of the room.

“Sorry Erza!”

Erza hooted with an attitude somehow and turned her back on them; facing the wall while she preened her feathers.

“Oh yeah well how about your Libero skills? With you and Tsuta they’re not going to score anything!” Kairo praised.

Shinrin perked up at the praise and settled onto the back of the couch with a contented hum. “Yeah your right we got those games in the bag.”

Kagayaku suddenly stood up; Hyouga jolting in fear when her tiny shield was suddenly gone, running over to the window she opened it up as fast as she could and leaned her upper body out of it. Snowflakes fell on her face as she took in a deep breath and started yelling.

“AYYO WHERE’S MY CHARM AT, LEMME HERE YOU SCREAM!”

It was quiet for a few moments before answering cheers rang out across campus; this was Kagayaku’s favorite perks of being a Hummingbird. The school cheer.

“WHAT GET’S YOUR HEART BEAT BEAT BEATING!?”

_“HUMMINGBIRDS!”_

“COURT IS OUR SANCTUARY; OUR FIELD OF NECTOR!”

_“HUMMINGBIRDS!”_

“WINGS OF STEEL’ FASTER THAN THE EYE CAN SEE!”

_“HUMMINGBIRD’S!”_

“HOLD ON TIGHT; HERE COMES-!”

_“HUMMINGBIRDS!”_

The entire campus erupted with cheers and loud yelling; the girls in the dorm standing up and yelling in school pride as well. Shinrin went as far as to stand on the coffee table throwing her arms out with her fist clenched.

The Hummingbird’s were ready to take flight and soar.


End file.
